entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
Summary The Raven is one of the many weapons used by the operatives in Entry Point. Players who unlocked it on April 1st, 2019 can purchase it for $13,000 and spend $150 to equip it on a mission. Otherwise, it can only be found in The Freelancer, The Financier, and Shadow War. 'The Raven is now available between April 16 to April 20! Be sure to grab it while the chance is here! ' Players unlocked the Raven by finding it in the very last deposit box opened in The Deposit and picking it up. The Raven is known for being a very powerful magnum. Though it is rather impractical to use due to its high recoil, it deals large amounts of damage to anyone it hits. Overview In Shadow War, the Raven is one of the secondary weapons the player can use. It is quite powerful, being the only secondary that can kill an operative with a single headshot, or severely wound them if hit anywhere else in the body. It is a decent choice for skilled players or those who expect their targets to be wounded, because a well-aimed shot will kill much faster than several shots from a weaker secondary. Despite the power of the Raven, however, it comes with many downsides that make it a less useful weapon overall. The insane recoil prevents the weapon from being fired quickly outside of close encounters, which makes precision much more important with this weapon. In addition, the Raven shares the same lack of penetration as the other secondaries, which makes it useless against covers. Those who are looking for an interesting challenge or want to use a big magnum will find the perfect solution in the Raven. It's probably a bad idea, but who's going to stop you? Attachments If the Raven is needed for stealth, there is one option available. Make sure to have a perk that increases concealment before using it! * glow sight * mini sight * delta sight * suppressor * laser * matte * steel * gold Trivia * The Raven is based off the Desert Eagle. * The Raven can be obtained by killing or knocking out Ryan Ross when he is inside the panic room. * The Raven will spawn in the equipment bag in The Freelancer. It is suppressed. * This weapon wasn't purchasable until an update on April 1, 2019. * When found in a deposit box (in The Deposit during April 1, 2019), The Raven was named "how did you find this ._." and would take 2 seconds to pick up. * In The Financier with Legend difficulty, Ryan Ross and his bodyguard are both armed with Ravens. * The Raven can be obtained by killing or knocking out certain guards on Legend difficulty in The Financier. * Rose is also shown to have the Raven in the cinematic Rose. * It is a letter reference to the bird. * This weapon cannot be tested in the Shooting Range. * On April 1st, 2019, players could unlock and buy the RAVEN for $13 000 if they found the gun in one of the deposit boxes in the mission "The Deposit". ** According to the description, the RAVEN is now available from April 16th to April 20th. Be sure to take the chance! Gallery RAVENIronSights.png|The Raven's Iron Sights. RavenDeposit.png|The Raven in one of the Cincinnati bank's deposit boxes. Category:Weapons